goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Army Hammer Bro Ruins Toad And Toadette's Wedding
Plot Toad and Toadette are getting married, but Army Hammer Bro pretends to be Toad. Later, after Army Hammer Bro's defeat, Banana Bro makes a bad speech about Toad and Toadette. This is the 17th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Army Hammer Bro: Scary Voice Army Hammer Bro's Dad: Simon Army Hammer Bro's Mom: Susan Orange Toad: Alan Toad: Young Guy Toadette: Julie Toadbert: Steven Toadiko/Yoshella/Goombella: Princess Toadsworth: Professor Kylie Koopa: Salli Cat Goomba: Brian Eldstar: Professor Intro Stranger Things theme plays Army Hammer Bro Toad Toadette Orange Toad Banana Bro Toadbert And Toadiko ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Presents In Neon "ARMY HAMMER BRO" Ruins Toad And Toadette's Wedding © 1997 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Transcript Simon: Army Hammer Bro! We Have Some Exciting News! Toad Just Got Engaged To His Girlfriend Toadette! And We Are Going To Their Wedding Tomorrow Morning At Exoton Christian Church! Army Hammer Bro: Ooh, a wedding! Even though I hate Toad for his kite thing, weddings are amazing! People get to make familes! Susan: We are going tomorrow son. Remember to dress fancy. Army Hammer Bro: Okie dokie artichokie! LOL Army Hammer Bro and his family drive to the wedding. They are in a Porsche 911 Carrera S. Thye soon arrive at Exoton Christian Church. inside the church... Orange Toad: The wedding starts in exactly 6 hours! Make sure you pray for Toad and Toadette. Army Hammer Bro: Hey Mom and Dad, may i go to the men's room? Simon: OK! But make it quick! The prayers begin in 5 minutes. Army Hammer Bro: Ok! I'll hurry back! So Army Hammer Bro finished using the restroom. Outside the auditorium... Army Hammer Bro: I am going to ruin the wedding by pretending to be Toad! HA (X31)! In the men's dressing room... Toad: Today i am to become a groom to Toadette. Army Hammer Bro comes in. Mario Party 5 Final Test Plays. Toad: Army Hammer Bro! What Are You Doing In Here! Army Hammer Bro: I Am Here To Imprison You And Pretend To Be You! Now Prepare For Your Life To Be Over! Toad: NO (X19)! Please Don't Do It Army Hammer Bro! Army Hammer Bro imprisons Toad into the mines and transforms himself into a Toad costume. Army Hammer Bro (Fake Toad): No One Will Ever Know That I Am Really Army Hammer Bro! After the prayers... In the women's dressing room... Toadette: My wedding dress fits perfectly! Fake Toad: Oh My God Toadette! I Am Super Excited To Marry You! Toadette: Me Too Toad! Toadbert comes in. Toadbert: Oh My God Toad! Is It Really You! Fake Toad: Yes! It's me! Now if you'll excuse me, i have to go on one last date with Toadette. Toadbert: Oh. Ok! Toadiko comes in. Toadiko: Toadbert, how about if we invite Toadsworth, Yoshella, Kylie Koopa, and Goombella to a lunch. Toadbert: Wait! I thought Kylie Koopa was kidnapped and killed! Toadiko: Well, Yoshella went to the graveyard to summon spirits to revive Kylie Koopa. Toadbert: Oh! I am glad to hear that she's alive again! Let's go out for dinner! At BC Osaka... Cat Goomba: Welcome to BC Osaka! How may i help you? Toadiko: I would like some teriyaki shrimp with vegetables and a Diet Coke. Toadbert: I would like to order a meal of teriyaki beef and chicken with a Root Beer. Toadsworth: I would like to have some teriyaki steak with a Root Beer. Yoshella: I will order some sushi with teriyaki fish and a Dr. Pepper. Kylie Koopa: I want the teriyaki chicken with a side of rice and a Sprite. Goombella: And i will have some teriyaki fish with some vegegables and a Diet Coke. Cat Goomba: OK! Your orders will be here soon. 10 minutes later... Cat Goomba: Here's your food! You now get to go behind the scenes of a cook! Cat Goomba lights the grill and cooks the food. 15 minutes later... Cat Goomba: Your lunch is ready! The guests eat their lunch. Toadbert: May i use the bathroom? Yoshella: Sure thing. We will wait outside for you. We will also take our leftovers for lunch tomorrow. Fake Toad sneaks to the table and throws away Toadsworth's leftovers. Toadette: What was that for? Fake Toad: Uh, Toadsworth wanted me to throw away his food because he was full. Toadette: Oh! Ok. Fake Toad goes to the men's bathroom. Fake Toad: Stay Out Of My Way Toadbert! Toadbert: I'm Sorry! I Didn't Know You Were In My Way! Fake Toad: Next Time You Get In My Way, You Won't Be So Lucky! Back at Exoton Christian Church... Toadbert: Guys, i need to tell you something! While i was in the bathroom, Toad was really rude to me! Goombella: That's not the Toad i know and love! Yoshella: Yeah! He Was Kind Of Mean! Back in the auditorium... Orange Toad: People Of Harralyn County! We Gather Here Today To Bear Witness To The Union Of This Man And This Woman! Do You Toadette Take Toad To Be Your Lawful Wedded Husband? Toadette: I Do! Orange Toad: And Do You Toad Take Toadette To Be Your Lawful Wedded Wife? Fake Toad: Yes! I Do! Orange Toad: OK Then! Toadbert: STOP! I Have Something Very Important To Say! Fake Toad: UGH! What Do You Want Now! Toadbert: Toad Was Very Mean To Me At Lunch! He Is Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Fake Toad runs away crying! Crowd gasps in shock! Toadette: What Was That For Toadbert! Maybe You Are The Evil One! Not Toad! If I Were You, I Wouldn't Even Show Up To The Wedding! Toadette walks out of the auditorium, then the entire crowd walks out of the auditorium. Orange Toad (As he walks out of the auditorium): You Have A Lot To Think About! Toadbert: Maybe i was being too overprotective. Fake Toad walks back in the auditorium. Toadbert: I'm sorry Toad. Fake Toad: YOU WILL BE! Fake Toad imprisons Toadbert. In the mines... Toadbert: Hello! Is Anyone Here! I'm Lonely! Fake Toad (In the crystal mirrors): Not For Long Fool! Nobody Likes You Anymore! Toadbert: We'll See About That! Toadbert throws his book at the crystal mirror but it hits his head, making him unconscious. Marriage Attempt 2. Wedding March plays as Toadette walks down the aisle. Orange Toad: Take 2! People Of Harralyn County! We Gather Here Today To Bear Witness To The Union Of This Man And This Woman! Do You Toadette Take Toad To Be Your Lawful Wedded Husband? Toadette: I Do! Orange Toad: And Do You Toad Take Toadette To Be Your Lawful Wedded Wife? Fake Toad: I Do! Orange Toad: OK Then! By The Power Of The Sun And Moon, I Now Pronounce You, Husband And Wife! You May Now Kiss The Bride! Toadette and Fake Toad kiss eachother. Crowd cheers. Yoshella: Things are so much better without Toadbert around! Kylie Koopa: Yeah! Things are more peaceful now! Fake Toad and Toadette walk down the aisle. Halfway through, Fake Toad trips over Toadette. Mario Party 5 Frightmare Plays. Fake Toad is slowly rising in the air. Fake Toad: No! What Is Happening To Me! A Toad right leg turns into a Bro Character right leg. A Toad left leg turns into a Bro Character left leg. Fake Toad: Get Me Out Of This Mess Toadette Got Me Into! Crowd gasps in shock. A Toad right arm turns into a Bro Character right arm. A Toad left arm turns into a Bro Character left arm. The Fake Toad is revealed to be, ARMY HAMMER BRO! Lightning strikes and thunder crashes as Army Hammer Bro lets out an exrtremely scary evil laugh. Army Hammer Bro: YOU, ARE WRONG, FOOLS! IT IS I, ARMY HAMMER BRO! THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM! I TRIPPED OVER TOADETTE! I THREW AWAY TOADSWORTH LEFTOVERS! I IMPRISONED TOADBERT AND TOAD! AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE EITHER OF THEM EVER AGAIN! HA (X32)! Crowd screams in terror and runs away! Army Hammer Bro: YOU CANNOT RUN OR HIDE! Back in the mines... Toadbert regains conciousness. Toadbert: Hello! Can Anybody Hear Me! Toadette appears in the crystal mirrors. Toadbert: Toadette! Is It Really You! Are You Really Here! Toadette: I'm Sorry Toadbert! I Take Back What I Said! If I Were You, I Would Show Up To The Wedding! Toadette disappears from the crystal mirrors as Army Hammer Bro appears. Toadbert: No Toadette! Please Come Back! Don't Leave Me! Army Hammer Bro: Well, I'm The Best You've Got! There Is No Possible Way Out Of Those Horrific Mines! Toadbert: NOT THIS TIME! Toadbert grabs a crystal shard and throws it at one of the crystal mirrors, breaking the crystal mirror! Real Toad: Toadbert! It's You! Toadbert: Toad! First I Thought You Were Evil, Then I Thought You Were Dead! Now I Know You're Good! Now I Know You're Alive! Toad: Come On! Let's Escape The Mines Before Anyone Dies! Toad and Toadbert take the minecart and escape the mines. Back at the wedding... Army Hammer Bro kills Misstar. Army Hammer Bro: HA (X35)! ROT IN H**L M**********R! Eldstar: NO! MISSTAR! I LOVED YOU! Rest in heaven my love! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Army Hammer Bro: WAIT, NO! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE! Toadbert: We Took The Minecart And Went To The Cavern Entrance! Toadiko: We're sorry Toadbert! We should have listened to you! Toadbert: No! It's not your fault! He fooled everybody! Army Hammer Bro: Indeed I Did! Army Hammer Bro throws his hammer at Booette. Boo: What The Heck Army Hammer Bro! You Severely Injured My Wife! Army Hammer Bro: This Is What You Get For Grounding Your Son Dark Boo! You Fools! Toadbert Was Suspicious Of My Behaviour All Along! Army Hammer Bro kills Dry Bones. Army Hammer Bro: HA (X21)! GOODBYE FOREVER! AND GOOD NIGHT! Toadbert: We need to develop a plan. Army Hammer Bro is growing more powerful than ever. I can't fight him alone! Toadiko: I'm with you Toadbert! Army Hammer Bro: Say Goodbye To Your Sweethearts! So Much For Friendship And Confrontations! Army Hammer Bro possesses Toad and Toadette to hate each other! Crowd gasps! Toadette: I HATE YOU TOAD! I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU! Toad: I HATE YOU MORE! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! Toadette: I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU IN A MILLION YEARS! Toadette rips apart Toad's wedding tuxedo. Toad: I WISH YOU WOULD ROT IN H**L! Toad rips apart Toadette's wedding gown. Toadette: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Toad: MAKE ME B***H! Army Hammer Bro kills Toadofsky. Toadbert and his friends break in the auditorium! Toadbert: THIS IS FOR YOU TOAD! Toadbert and his friends throw stuff at Army Hammer Bro. Army Hammer Bro: I AM THE MOST POWERFUL CHARACTER IN SUPER MARIO! HA (X50)! Toadbert throws Toad's blue delta kite, Toadiko throws Toadette's pink diamond kite, Yoshella throws her hairpins, Goombella throws her flashlight, Kylie Koopa throws her camera, and lastly, Toadworth throws his cane at Army Hammer Bro. Army Hammer Bro is starting to lose power! Army Hammer Bro: NO! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Army Hammer Bro is finally defeated! He soon regains consciousness. Army Hammer Bro: Ugh! I feel dizzy! Orange Toad: Maybe If You Hadn't Been Doing Those Horrible Things At The Wedding, None Of This Would Have Happened! Apologize To Everyone At Exoton Christian Church Right Now! Army Hammer Bro walks to the stage. Army Hammer Bro: I'm sorry Toad, for imprisoning you and pretending to be you! Toadette, for turning you and Toad against eachother! Toadbert, for running away crying when you accused me of being evil and imprisoning you as well! Everyone in this room, everyone at Exoton Christian Church, including me, for all the horrible stuff i've done at the wedding! Please forgive me! Please have mercy! Crowd boos. Simon: ARMY HAMMER BRO! DOES IT LOOK LIKE ANYONE FORGIVES YOU? DOES IT LOOK LIKE ANYONE ACCEPTS YOUR APOLOGY? DOES IT LOOK LIKE ANYONE IS GRANTING YOU MERCY? WELL, NO! OBVIOISLY NOT! NOT EVEN YOUR MOM AND I FORGIVE YOU! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED (X12) WHEN WE GET BACK HOME! Army Hammer Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Army Hammer Bro and his parents leave the wedding. Marriage Attempt 3. Wedding March plays as Toad and Toadette walk down the aisle. Orange Toad: Attempt 3! People Of Harralyn County! We Gather Here Today To Bear Witness To The Union Of This Man And This Woman! Do You Toadette Take Toad To Be Your Lawful Wedded Husband? Toadette: I Do! Orange Toad: And Do You Toad Take Toadette To Be Your Lawful Wedded Wife? Toad: I Do! Orange Toad: OK Then! By The Power Of The Sun And Moon, I Now Pronounce You, Husband And Wife! You May Now Kiss The Bride! Toad and Toadette kiss each other. Crowd cheers. Orange Toad: Would anyone like to say anything about Toad and Toadette! Eldstar moves up to the stage. Eldstar: First of all, i would like to say that i am so happy for those two! And those two would make a cute couple! Toadette, you will absolutely love being with toad! That's all i would like to say! Thank you Orange Toad! Orange Toad: You're Welcome! Crowd cheers. Banana Bro: No! They Are Not! Get Off The Stage! I Will Give All Of You The Real Speech About Toad And Toadette! Banana Bro shoves Eldstar off the stage. Crowd gasps. Banana Bro: Toad Is The Worst Person Ever! He Always Scolds And Attacks Me With His Kite Whenever I'm Bad! Toadette Is A B***h! And Her And Toad Together Would Be An Awful And Hideous Match! Everyone Get Out Of This Church Now! Crowd boos. Dallas: Banana Bro! That Was The Worst Thing You Have Ever Said To Anyone In Public! That's It! You Are Never Ever Coming Back To Exoton Christian Church Again And We Will Go Home Right Now! Banana Bro: No! I'm Escaping This Church And All Of You! Kate: Get Back Here Banana Bro! At Army Hammer Bro's house... Simon: ARMY HAMMER BRO! THIS IS POSSIBLY THE WORST THING ANYONE DOULD HAVE EVER DONE AT A WEDDING! I MEAN LIKE SERIOUSLY! IMPERSONATING AND IMPRISONING THE GROOM, TURNING THE PARTY AGAINST ONE OF THE GUESTS, IMPRISONING ONE OF THE GUESTS, REVEALING YOUR TRUE FORM IN A SCARY PASSION, TURNING TOAD AND TOADETTE AGAINST EACHOTHER, AND WORST OF ALL, KILLING SEVERAL PEOPLE AT THE WEDDING! I CAN'T IMAGINE ANYONE WOULD DO SUCH A THINK LIKE THOSE! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED (X20) FOR ALL OF ETERNITY AND BEYOND! Susan: Go Upstairs To Your Room Right Now Or Else I Will Call The Police To Execute You! Or Maybe Even Imprison You In The Mines To See How You Like It! Army Hammer Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! At Banana Bro's house... Banana Bro runs in the living room scheming. 1200% volume Scary sound effect. Everyone else appears out of nowhere! Kate: Banana Bro You Know That This Is Inaproppriate To Say Stuff Like That Out In Public! You Are So Grounded (X2) For 284781083893938818900288178399829948845792985730 Years! Banana Bro: I'm sorry Toad and Toadette, everyone in this room, and everyone at Exoton Christian Church, including me! For that atrocious speech i gave at the wedding! Toad: Not Accepted! Toadette: Not Accepted! Toadbert: Not Accepted! Toadsworth: Not Accepted! Toadiko: Not Accepted! Orange Toad: Not Accepted! Yoshella: Not Accepted! Goombella: Not Accepted! Kylie Koopa: Not Accepted! Eldstar: Not Accepted! Susan: Not Accepted! Dallas: Not Accepted! Banana Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dallas: Banana Bro! Shut Your Mouth! And Like Your Mom Said, You're Grounded! Go To Bed And Sleep For The Rest Of Your Life Now! Kate: If you even think of waking up, it will be execution time! Banana Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M GROUNDED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M CRYING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Trivia * This is the second wedding video that someone pretends to be the bride or groom after African Vulture's Queen Chrysalis remake. * Queen Chrysalis revealed herself after Princess Cadance and Twilight sparkle escaped the mines. So they realized the truth on time. Here in this video, nobody realized the truth until it was too late. Because Army Hammer Bro revealed himself before Toad and Toadbert even got to start escaping the mines. * This is possibly the longest wedding video to date. * This is the first wedding video to have 2 people being grounded. Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Misbehaves Category:Troublemakers Category:Weddings